There has already been proposed an impact mechanism device for a hand power tool, comprising at least one impact mechanism, which has at least one driven cylinder and at least one piston that is driven in an axial direction by the cylinder, via a cam mechanism, and comprising at least one planetary gearing, via which the cylinder and the piston of the impact mechanism can be driven.